Sweet Nothings
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: Will Tom have his way or will Christina
1. Sweet Nothings

**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Sweet Nothings **

**"Please note that this takes place kind of in the beginning of there relationship way before they got married and had kids."**

"Hey Bobbie have you seen Christina? I haven't seen her today" Tom asked as he approached the nurse's station after coming out of the patient's room making notations on the chart he was holding.

"Hey Tom didn't know you where down here and she out sick she sounds really bad to I was going to stop by after work to see if she's okay and to see if she needs anything since Camille is spending the next two weeks with Amanda in New York.

"I didn't know that Camille was out of town Christina didn't mention it."

"Yeah she left yesterday morning and she probably didn't mention it because it was a last minute thing I just found out when she called and told me that she wouldn't be in for a few days."

"Well when you see her tell her that I hopes she get better soon, okay I'm done down here if you need me send me a page."

"Will do Dr. Wakefield." Bobbie told him as she watched him walk off toward the hallway and wondered why he didn't tell her that he was going to stop by and see how she was doing.

Tom pulled up and parked across the street from her house just as she and Bobbie where standing in the doorway saying good night, he sat there until they where finished and Bobbie walked back to her car, he watched as she got in and pulled out of the driveway and her tail light disappeared into the darkness, he took a deep breath grabbed the bags and got out and headed for her front door he stood on the porch with chicken soup and some cranberry juice in his hands wondering more like debating if he really should be there she was sick and he knew that it would be so easy to take advantage of the situation all he ever wanted to do was to take care of her but he knew that she still wasn't ready and he didn't want to push it he wanted to give her time but it had been over a year and he wasn't sure that she would ever be ready he knew what had led him there but it also was that he hadn't seen her all day and his day wouldn't be complete until he did. "Ok Tom its now or never," he said under his breath as he knocked on the door and waited a few seconds but then had second thoughts he turned to leave and made it to the first step when the door opened, "oh well that didn't work" he said to himself as he turned back around to face her realizing that he didn't move fast enough he took just a little to long debating on what he wanted to do.

"Bobbie did you forget something?" she asked as she opened the door and to her surprise "Tom! Sorry I thought you where Bobbie she just left," sticking her head out of the door just to make sure "what are you doing here?" she asked in a smile as she stepped back and opened the door some more to let him in.

"Yeah I know I watched her leave and I came to see how you where doing I bought you some soup and some juice." he said as he held it up to show her.

"Thank you that was really sweet of you." she told him in a harsh cough then a few sneezes. "You better keep your distance our you'll catch this darn cold I have.

"Bless you and I'll take that chance." he told her as he reached over to feel her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"I'm not running a fever Tom." she said in a smile "Bobbie already checked." pulling away from him and taking a seat on the sofa and a second later he took a seat next to her.

"I just wanted to make sure for myself is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure it is sorry." she said in a smile and a weak laugh.

"Its okay so what do you feel like doing? Watching a movie."

"You can't stay Tom I don't want you getting sick too we both can't be sick at the same time that place would go to hell."

"I know and I wont get sick and besides if I do catch it I know that you'll bring me chicken soup." he told her in a laugh as he leaned forward grabbing the remote off the table then turning on the TV, spending time just the two of them was something he had been wanting to do for a very long time but she always had something going on and asking her out just seemed to be a long shot so if it meant getting sick and having her come to his place to bring him juice and soup he was more then willing to risk it.

"okay fine you can stay for a little while and since you're the guest you can watch what ever you like." she told him as she grabbed a pillow and curled up on the sofa and for the next two hours he watched her with a smile on his face as she drifted in and out of consciousness before he suggested that she went to bed and that he would let himself out when he felt comfortable leaving her alone, as she stood up she stumbled back he could see she was a little off balanced, he scrambled to his feet catching her before she hit the sofa he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom laying her softly onto the bed.

"My hero." she told him as she rested her hand on his face.

"Are you okay Christina? I'm not leaving until I know your fine." he told her as he sat on the side of the bed looking into her hazel eyes and hovering over her.

"I'm fine Tom really I am." she said smiling and looking up into his green eyes, and the next thing she knew he was kissing her, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss and a split second later she ended it when she realized what was happening she pushed him a way gently as a hard sneeze came over her. "I'm sorry, Tom we shouldn't be doing this it's… I'm…I'm not ready."

"Its okay Christina, I'm the one that's sorry," he told her handing her a Kleenex off the night stand "I shouldn't have kissed you this is not how I thought our first kiss would be.

"You've thought about our first kiss." she asked wiping her nose then with a smile.

"Yeah I have and a few other things." he replied with a smile as he turned his head away a little embarrassed at the thought.

"do you know how cute you look right now blushing," she asked taking his hand into hers "and you don't have to feel embarrassed, to tell you the truth I've thought about it too but I'm just…."

"Its okay Christina when your ready I'm not going any where, well I better get going I'll put the food up and let myself out."

"Tom."

"Christina its okay you need your rest I'll check on you later and if you need anything call me and I'll be here."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise." he chuckled as he stood up, "I'll call you in a few hours and see how your doing if you don't answer on the second ring I'll know your sleeping and I'll hang up."

"okay." she told him as she watched him head for the bedroom door.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being here and taking care of me."

"it was my pleasure and I want to take care of you Christina in every way when your ready to let me." he told her as he walked out of the room, and a few minutes later she heard the TV go off and the front door close she laid there thinking about what he said about taking care of her she knew she wanted that more then anything she wanted to be with him and she didn't know why she was holding back she laid there and drifted off to sleep, and a few hours later he kept his word.

Christina was half a wakened out of a dead sleep at the second ring, as she reached over and searched the night stand for the annoying device, "Hawthorne" she answered as she picked up the phone with grogginess in her voice.

"I woke you up didn't I," he replied back "hey go back to sleep and I'll call you in the morning."

"Good be here in the morning." she told him in a vague groggy voice as she held the phone to her ear, and he knew by the sound of her voice and what she said that she wasn't coherent enough to understand what he was saying to her.

"okay Chris hang up the phone if you can understand me and I'll call you in the morning I'll try not to wake you up but I wont promise you that I wont." he told her as he laid there laughing.

"okay love you too." she told him and all he could do was laugh more knowing that she had no clue to what she was saying, and when she was well he would tell her about some of the things she said in her sleep and for the next few days he would check on her make sure she was doing okay and bring her food.

It was early on that Friday morning that she walked into the ER.

"Hey you how are you feeling? And welcome back."

"I'm good and thanks."

"You know its funny you where out all week with that nasty cold and now Dr. Wakefield is out sick."

"He is?" Christina said with a surprised look on her face and tone in her voice.

"Yeah he his," and Bobbie looked at her in a suspicious way, "oh please Chrissie" Bobbie said "don't act like you didn't know."

"I didn't really." she said now standing there with a smile on her face.

"Okay do I look like an idiot? I know that he had been bringing you food every night and checking on you; you gave him your nasty cold."

"Its not like I planed it I told him to stay away." she said as she started laughing but she really did feel bad that he had gotten sick because of her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Christina asked with a condescending tone in her voice and a suspicious look on her face now wondering what the hell her friend was getting at.

"Your going to go over there and make sure that he's okay aren't you?"

"Bobbie I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"Truth I don't trust myself alone with him."

"You've been alone with him all week."

"Yeah but I was sick I'm not any more and…."

"And? Okay what the hell happened between you too when you where alone?"

"Nothing really, okay the first night he came by he kissed me."

"Oh damn girl you've been holding back on me." Bobbie said in a laugh then a huge smile.

"Come on Bobbie I'm not ready for all of this, I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to lead him on either."

"What makes you think that you will hurt him? What are you waiting for Christina the right moment right place not going to happen, and we all ready know he's the right guy so what's holding you back, its time for you to move on you deserve to be happy." Bobbie told her as she walked off to check on another patient. Christina stood there with her elbow on the desk resting her chin in her hand thinking about what Bobbie said she was right there may never be the perfect moment, place, or time for any of it but he was the right guy she was sure of that, she stood there for a few more minutes before she took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey!" he said as he answered the phone, "I guess it's your turn to take care of me." he laughed and he could hear the smile grow on her face as he said it.

"Hey! How are you feeling? And I guess your right, Tom I'm so sorry I gave you my cold."

"Its okay it's my own fault, I told you that I would chance it if it meant you bringing me soup and juice." he told her just before turning his head and coughing away from the phone.

"That you did, and you sound bad, tell you what I'll be over after work, what kind of juice do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay I will." she told him smiling from ear to ear. "Well I better let you go and get some rest."

"Okay, hey Christina there's an extra key in my desk get it so you can let yourself in."

"Okay, I'll check on you in a few hours to see how your doing."

"Thank you."

"Okay now hang up and get some rest." she told him and a second later she heard the line go dead.

"Hey who where you talking to Wakefield?"

"Yeah just called him to check and see if he needed anything."

"Uh-huh is that so," Bobbie said in a smile and a I knew it look on her face as she went over to the computer to enter some information.

"Okay and what was that uh-huh is that so and that look what… what does that mean?" she asked as she stood there waiting on answer.

"It doesn't mean anything Chrissie I was just letting you know that I was listening to what you said." she told her in a laughter and another girl what are you waiting for look.

"Yeah okay what ever, page me if you need me." Christina told her in a smile as she rolled her eyes and headed for the elevators. Christina went about her day to day duties but she made sure that she checked on Tom every three to four hours just to make sure that he was okay and that he didn't need anything, as she finished up her day she gathered her things turned off the lights and locked her door and made it over to his office to grab the key to let herself into his place, she made it down to the ER to say good night to Bobbie before heading out to the parking lot and to her car she decided to stop at the store and pick up some different kinds of juices and some fresh fruit she then stopped and picked him up some home made chicken soup from the same place that he brought her some from she finally made it over to his place, as she pulled into the parking lot she started to have second thoughts about going inside the feeling that she had for him was strong but she still didn't feel that she was ready to start that kind of relationship with him and she knew that being alone with him she wasn't sure she would be able to control the feeling she had for him or the one he had for her, she sat in the parking lot just for a few seconds taking deep breath's she finally got out of the car and made it to the front door of the condo.

Christina was now standing on Tom's porch still wondering what the hell she was doing there after eight o'clock at night, "oh yeah I know why I'm here to bring him soup and juice and only soup and juice." she muttered up under her breath as she shifted the bags to one hand and digging into her pocket for the key she took from his office, she opened the door and turned on the living room light she took a quick look around his place was really nice a bit masculine it was so Tom but you couldn't really tell that a man lived there it was so neat and clean she thought to herself he must have a maid come in a few times a week, as she made it over to the kitchen setting the bags down on the counter she put away the juice and the fruit and she knew by the looks of things he hadn't eaten anything all day she took another deep breath turned and walked down the short badly lit hallway passed the bathroom she knocked lightly on his bedroom door that was partly opened she could hear the TV playing she stuck her head in. "hey Tom are you up?" she asked as she pushed the door open all the way the only light in the room was from the TV playing, he was laying diagonally across the bed dressed in nothing but his boxers taking up most of it, with half the covers shoved off to the side sound asleep she crossed the room to the bed and stumbled over some shoes that he'd left in the middle of the floor between his bed and the door, she caught her balance as she hit the bed she sat there for a second shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she shook his arm. "Tom?" He grunted, and she shook him again, and he grabbed her arm with a little more force then she thought he had in his sleep pulling her across him and pinning her down to the bed his arm wrapped around her and she tried to move but he scooted over holding her tight and she thought to herself how embarrassed he'd be if he was actually woke to see what he had did, she laid there for a few minutes trying to wiggle free but it was no use he was stronger then he looked and he had her snuggled into his arms. "Tom wake up." she called out again and this time he moved closer to her nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck, and all she could think was damn he smiles good. "Tom come on you need to wake up," she told him again as she was finally able to wiggle one of her arms from up under him to push on his shoulder a few times, and a few second later he opened his eyes blinking a few times as he laid there looking into her hazel eyes trying to focus his vision he finally realizing that she was pinned up under him and he thought to himself he had her just where he had been wanting her and at this point he had two chose's one he could let her up and apologize to the point that he hoped that she would for give him or two take advantage of the situation that they were in. "Christina," he said but he didn't move he just laid there staring into her eyes.

Christina laid there staring back at him not saying a word she slowly closed her eyes she could feel the excitement building in her body and a few seconds later his lips softly covered hers with an intenseness she hadn't felt in so long his warm and moist tongue ran over her lips, gently prying them open, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth her body started shaking, she pulled back, and tried to catch her breath but his mouth covered hers again with more intenseness then before there tongues went to war and she was lost from all thought's, she was able to break the kiss but not long enough "Tom we …." was all she was able to get out before he started again he was to damn good at this she thought and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to fight it that he was going to get his way she was losing the battle and the war as they laid there she wrapped her free hand around his neck as he undid the buttons on her shirt and praying that the snap on her bra was in front and to his surprise it was he pushed it open and moved over her freeing her other arm, her breast was now against his chest he moved down slowly to her neck and then down to her bare breast she could feel him kissing her body, inch by trembling inch, and the heat building, and there blood racing, the feeling was so powerfully she didn't know if she could take much more of what he was doing to her she moaned out as he moved back up kissing her mouth, her hands moved down to the waistband of his boxers, "oh god what am I doing." she thought to herself, "Tom what are we doing?" she cried out "I can show you better then I can tell you." he told her as he undid the button and zipper on her pants then moving to pull them off along with all the other clothes they where wearing he hovered his naked body over hers she stared at him for a few seconds before smiling back at him and running her hands down his chest. He kissed her passionately again as he ran his hand against her leg, she gently bit down on his shoulder when his hands made contact with her inner thighs gently pushing them apart, he rested himself between them and he looked at her "are you sure you want to do this Chris? I don't want you to do anything your not ready for," he whispered hoping that she wouldn't want to stop. "Where both naked It's not like we can really go back now." She smiled and kissed his shoulder, running her hands softly down his back. "that's true." he told her with another smile before kissing her hard, she locked her legs around his thighs bringing him in just a little closer, as he started to slide himself inside her; her body tensed up her fingers clawed deep into his back, leaving more then tiny marks on him, she burred her screams into his shoulder as the pain tore through her body his size was a lot more then she had anticipated, "just relax babe" he whispered in her ear as he moved in closer to her picking up a little more force, making love and feeling her body against him was everything and more then he had ever imagined and hoped for, he started to withdraw from her warmth just a little she tried to pull back and move when he did but his body moved with hers plunging just a little deeper, she was gasping and breathless, she tried to swallow but nothing happened she bit down on her bottom lip, as he slowly pulled away again she relaxed as much as she could and her body gave into him, she closed her eyes and his hips began to dance with a rhythm her body started to match effortlessly stroke for stroke, she monad out in pleasure against his neck "oh god Tom." she whispered as there body's continued to dance together her back arched up and tightened as her release came she continued to hold him as his thrusting got faster and deeper he coved her mouth kissing her hard and deep as his release finally came, his body tensed and he continued to thrust as he let himself c** in side her as he slowed to a stop he laid there holding her in place for a few minutes as they stared into each other eyes "I love you Christina" he whispered and the words shocked her just a little she knew that he cared for her but loved her she rested her hand on his face and stared into his eyes not knowing what to say, "Tom I…" she started to say when he kissed her on the lips, "its okay when your ready to tell me you will" he told her as he move over to the other side of the bed pulling the sheet over them as he wrapped her in his arms. When Christina awoke a few hours later, with Tom laying behind her, his arms still wrapped around her like a father protecting his child she wondered why in the hell she had waited so long to do this, she smiled to herself and came to the conclusion that if it had happened any other way that it wouldn't have been as special it wouldn't have felt nearly as good this was truly the perfect moment, place and time. She closed her eyes as she snuggled back into his embrace and praying that this was the first night of many that they would make love.

**To be continued….**


	2. Sweet Nothings 2

"What are you doing?" he asked as he entered the kitchen sneezing a bit and seeing her kneeled down going through his cabinets dressed in nothing but one of his dressed shirts.

"gesundheit and I'm not doing anything I was looking for a pot a pan something to cook in." she told him in a smile as she stood back up putting her hands on her hips, "you know that you have noting to cook in? And you should be in bed resting." she told him as she closed the doors on the cabinet.

"Yeah, you know I don't do much cooking I eat out a lot." he told her as he walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her, "Come back to bed." he whispered in her ear.

"As tempting as that sounds we both need to eat mainly you." she told him in a smile as she laid her head back into his chest. "I'll just have to go out and get us something."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm coming back Tom, and you haven't eaten anything and I kind of left the soup out last night." she told him as she turned in his arms to face him.

"You promise to come back."

"Yes I promise," she smiled at him in a little giggle, "you have me for the whole weekend," she told him as she stared into his green eyes then kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You promise the whole weekend?"

"Yes, I'll go home get a few things and pick up some food and come right back, but you have to promise me that you'll stay in bed until I get back."

"I promise." he told her as he kissed her and she then walked him back to the bedroom she laid him back in the bed covered him up just before she started to get dressed, "I'll be back as soon as I can." she whispered in his ear as she leaned over and kissed him one more time before leaving the room and heading out of the door. She made it back to her place and took a shower and packed some things that she would need for a few days even a couple of outfits for work on Monday she grabbed her bags and headed out of the door, she made a quick trip to the grocery store to pick up a few things then she headed to one of the restaurants near his house to pick up two breakfast platters just in case he was hungry for something other then soup she finally made it back to his place it took her two trips to get everything into the house after she put away all the grocery's she grabbed the breakfast platters and a glass of orange juice for him and headed into the bedroom.

"Hey your back?" he said as he turned at seeing her come through the bedroom door.

"Yes I am, are you hungry? I bought you some OJ and some food." she told him as she handed him the glass then the container of food after taking a seat on the side of the bed next to him.

"I am but it's not food I want." he told her with a devilish look on his face.

"Uh-huh! Maybe later playboy." she told him in a smile and a giggle as she kicked off her shoes "you need to eat so you can keep your strength up."

"That will keep my strength up." he told her laughing as he said it.

"Yeah right more like take it all out of you now eat something."

"Well you know that saying when you have a cold you just have to sweat it out."

"Now you know that just an old wives tail." smiling as she told him and taking another bite of her food. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I hope more of what you did to me last night." he told her with a smile as he sat the container on the night stand then turning to look at her and sensing something by the look on her face, "Christina look at me you know that it wasn't just about sex last night right? That this is not just about sex I want more then that from you I'm in love with you."

"I know it's just…"

"It's just what?" he asked taking the container of food from her and setting in with his.

"It's just… Tom I love you I really do."

"I'm sensing a but in there?"

"But I'm scared that I'm going to mess this up and one of us if not both of us is going to get hurt."

"I'm willing to take that chance; I willing to take that chance on us Christina aren't you?"

"How is it that you're so sure about us?"

"I just am." he told her as he pulled her over to him she was now straddling his lap.

"babe I told you later."

"it is later and I just want to look at you without having to turn my head and right here is the perfect place for you." he told her as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"whoa! and you say that I'm completely crazy."

"you are and its one of the things I love about you." he told her as he removed the shirt she was wearing and taking her back into a deep kiss they would spend the rest of the weekend making love and just enjoying each others company.

"hey you good morning." he said as he sat on the side of the bed gently moving the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"morning what time is it?"

"its 5:30 you have time for a few more hours of sleep."

"what are you doing up and dressed?"

"I have to go to work I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you." he said in a laugh. "and if I don't get a move on it I'm going to be late for rounds.

"your always late for rounds Dr. Wakefield." she told him in one of those sassy smile that he loved so much.

"I know, I'll set the clock for you and I'll see you in a few hours." he said leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"That you will."

"Well I better get out of here, I hope traffic is light on I-95." he told her as he grabbed his suit jacket "I love you Christina," he told her just before walking out of the room headed for the front door. She laid there for a few seconds before responding.

"I love you too Tom." she called out and she could sense the smile grow on his face as he walked out of the front door.

"Hey you good morning I called you this weekend your phone went straight to voice mail." Bobbie said giving her a look.

"good morning yeah I didn't realize that my phone was off until this morning." Christina told her hoping that Bobbie wouldn't realize that she had deliberately turned her phone off.

"so what did you do this weekend without Camille being home?"

"nothing much just stayed in bed most of the time." she told her in a laugh and huge smile on her face at remembering back at some of the things that her and Tom had did all weekend and thinking that they both should have called in sick this morning.

"what is so funny?" Bobbie asked, "Hey Dr. Wakefield, welcome back." she said when she saw him walk up behind Christina.

"nothing." she told her as she turned to see him standing behind her.

"Good morning! Bobbie, Christina and thank you." he told Bobbie but he couldn't take his eyes off of Christina. "I was paged for a consult?"

"Yeah you were." Bobbie said as she stood there taking notice of the looks that they both where giving each other. "Room three" she told him but he acted like he did hear her, "Tom!" she called out "its room three." she repeated.

"oh sorry Bobbie I didn't hear you" he told her as he walked off toward the room but just before entering he turned and looked back at Christina and smiled, she smiled back like a school girl with her first crush before turning back around to see Bobbie staring at her in a suspicious way.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?" Christina asked as she stood there with the smile still pasted on her face.

Bobbie stood there for a second shaking her head, "okay what the hell happened between you two this weekend?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh please all that damn smiling you two are doing," Bobbie said, "Do I look stupid? Something happened between you two." she said as she pulled her into a empty room closing the door behind them "spill it."

"There is nothing to spill." she told her laughing.

"like hell its not, so you admit you saw him this weekend? And don't think I don't know it's all over you."

"Okay yeah I saw him and what is all over me."

"You had sex with that man."

"Okay fine we did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

"Bobbie come on," Christina said as she just stood there for a second debating if she really wanted to have this conversation with her or not. "okay fine It was… amazing, but I'm still not sure how it happened I went over there to see how he was doing and to take him some soup and juice one minute I was trying to wake him up and the next my clothes were off."

"Wow! So did you spend the whole weekend with him?"

"Yeah I did."

"So that's why you didn't answer your phone."

"I told you…."

"Yeah yeah I know what you told me." cutting her off from what she was about to tell her. "well it's about time you hit that."

"Bobbie!"

"What! It's true."

"Okay! can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yeah we can." Bobbie said laughing as she nudged Christina with her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Thank you, because I have work to do if you need me page me." she told her as she stood and reach for the knob she turned smiled back at her then left the room.

**To be continued….**


	3. Sweet Nothings 3

"Okay! What the hell is that?" Christina asked scrunching up her face as she came out of the bathroom, giving Camille and Bobbie a definite "No!" on the fifth outfit that they had suggested.

"I think this one is really cute! And I think Tom would like it" Camille said and Bobbie agreed weakly.

"Okay you two, it's just a night out don't you think the lace and ruffles are a bit much?" she asked laughing at the thought, "where not getting married." Christina said, ruffling the lace and rolling her eyes at the overstated fanciness of it. "Maybe I should just cancel." she said plopping down on the bed, and sighing in the process. "Now you know you can't cancel." Bobbie said as she took a seat next to her, "and why not?" Christina asked, and before Bobbie could give her a good reason they both turned to the bedroom door at hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, its just Suzanna." Camille told them as she turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Bobbie watched Christina's facial expression closely as she looked over at the clothes on the other side of the bed. Her eyes where always so expressive. "Okay were alone now what the hell is going own with you?" Bobbie asked sensing her apprehension about all of this "I know you're not nervous about going out on a date with Tom?" Bobbie said trying to get an answer out of her before Camille came back into the room. "I wish I could tell you I'm not but I am truth be told its been what over eighteen years since my last date, hell I cant even pick out an outfit and why are we doing this its not like we haven't all ready seen each other naked." Christina whispered as she stood up and walked over to the front of her closet. Bobbie sat there looking at her friend not knowing really what to tell her she knew that this was hard for her but she also knew that she needed to do this. "Christina you can't back out on him now and you need this you need to get back out there and be happy." Bobbie told her looking up at her friend with eyes full of hope and confusion.

"I'm not backing out Bobbie as much as I want to I'm not I just need a minute to get my head around this."

"You're going to be fine sweetie."

"Bobbie what am I doing? What if this thing with Tom doesn't work out?"

"How are you going to know that if you don't give it a chance?"

"You sound like Tom; you both sound so sure about this."

"Christina you can't keep hiding behind fear." Bobbie told her as she stood up and walked over to where she was standing giving her a big smile and pulling out a black pencil skirt and a white silk all most see through blouse from her closet. "Here now go and get dressed." Christina stood there for a minute looking at the outfit and smiling "okay why didn't you two come up with this the first time." she asked now laughing and walking toward the bathroom. Christina came out about twenty minutes later fully dressed; "now that's an outfit." Bobbie said as she turned around from the closed after hanging up the last shirt off the bed and giving her the once over. "You think its okay? It's not to reveling or low cut is it?"

"Hell No! It's perfect." Bobbie told her as she walked over to her and placed her hand on Christina's shoulders giving her a reassuring smile, "you're going to be just fine."

"Okay then." Christina sighed out. "Well I better get going or I'm going to change my mind about all this. "Christina told her as she grabbed her purse and slipped on the black strapless heels that was sitting next to the bed, Christina had told Tom that she would meet him at his place at seven thirty seeing that he had to stay for a late meeting at the hospital and their reservations where for eight o'clock at a restaurant that was closer to him then her. Christina made it into the living room with Bobbie right behind her where Camille and Suzanna where sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn just about to watch a movie. "Mom wow! You look really nice." Camille said just before popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "You really do Mrs. Hawthorne." Suzanna concurred as she popped the top on the can of soda she was holding. "Thank you both and both of you better behave yourselves tonight I shouldn't be home to late Camille." Christina told them and giving her daughter a pointed look and a smile knowing how Camille was, always thinking that she was getting things over on her. "Were just going to watch a movie or two that's all mom." Camille reassured her with a weak smile as she leaned forward to grab the remote off the coffee table. "Yeah okay." Christina said with a raised brow. "Be good and don't wait up" she told them as she and Bobbie walked out of the door locking it behind her. Christina and Bobbie stood in front of their car doors just for a second. "Hey you call me when you get home." Bobbie said just before getting into the car. "What if it's really late when I get in?" Christina asked with a smile. "Well damn girl if it's after midnight call me in the morning then." Bobbie said with a smile, a hope and prayer that it would be the next morning that she called because if it was that meant that she had a really good time.

"Will do." Christina said with another smile as she got in the car and they parted ways driving off in different directions. After a thirty minute drive Christina finally made it to Tom's place she pulled into the parking lot and right off she noticed his car she took a deep breath and pulled in next to him. "Its now or never Christina," she muttered up under her breath as she opened the car door and got out, she walked slowly to his front door and stood there for a second, she took another deep breath knocked and waited for him to answers the door, she couldn't really understand why she was so damn nervous about this they had all ready been intimate and now he wanted to do the dating thing, she was taking aback when he officially asked her out on a date, at first she didn't know what to say she was surprised it was more of the way he asked, it wasn't like they hadn't been out before there had been times when Camille had taken the car and she needed a ride home and they had went out to dinner and talked but this was different, way different and it felt it, there was no mistaken of that she was nervous as hell. As Christina stood there with her purse and keys in her hands her nerves where getting the best of her as she went to put her keys in her purse they tumble and fell to the ground, "damn" she sighed out as she bent down to pick them up just as he opened the door, he quickly bent down with her grabbing the keys and her hand into his. "Thank you." she said with a huge smile as he slowly help her back up to her feet their eyes connected and a second later their lips joined in an explosion of passion after ending the kiss he took a step back and just looked at her doing his best to gather his thoughts, "Whoa! Damn! Christina you; you look amazing," he told her as he stood there staring with a smile on his face, not able to take his eyes off of her, "Thank you but I didn't know we where having dessert first," she told him in another smile, "and you don't look bad yourself." she said and a few seconds later she started blushing. "Can I come in?" she ask as she stood there watching him, he had started with her feet and his eyes where working there way up, "Tom! Can I come in." she asked smiling and laughing again when he didn't answer her the first time. "Oh! Yeah sorry" he said snapping back into reality as he moved back and opened the door more to let her inside. "It's okay so are you ready to go?" she asked still smiling as she took a step inside the house. "Just about, let me just grab my jacket," he told her as he headed to the bedroom to grab it along with his wallet and keys. "Okay I'm ready." he told her as he returned to the living room walking over to her and placing his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door, they walked out to his car he stood there and opened the door for her once she was in he closed the door and walked around to the drives side and got in and pulled out of the parking lot headed for I-95. About twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he got out and opened the door for her as he closed the door he took her by the hand and they both walked into the restaurant it was a cozy little place Located in the heart of downtown Richmond he had heard nice things about this place and always wanted to try it out as they walked in the door they both could see that it had a great atmosphere with a modern interior design, they were met by the hostess, "do you have a reservation sir?" she asked with a smile as she looked at both of them. "Yes Wakefield" he told her as she looked down to confirm it. "Yes Dr. Wakefield we have you right here party of two she said as she grabbed two menus this way please your table is right up here. "thank you." he said as he and Christina followed her up a set of steps to a table that was by the window with a beautiful view of the city lights as he pulled out her chair then pushing it back in after she sat down, then taking his own. The hostess handed them each a menu. "Your server will be with you shortly." she told them just before walking off. Tom and Christina sat there for a few minutes talking and looking over the menu before they both looked up to see the young lady standing before them.

"_Good evening and welcome to The Gourdon my name is Jennifer I will be your server tonight, may I offer you a glass of our house wine or take you order?" Jennifer asked as she stood there with a pencil and note pad in hand and telling them what the house special of the evening was. _

Tom looked at Christina, "a bottle of red wine," he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Good evening Jennifer and will have a bottle of your Merlot." he told her as he looked over at Christina for approval, she was smiling at him in amazement that he knows her so well that was one of her favors.

"_yes sir" she said as she walked off giving them a few more minutes to look over the menus, and a few minutes later she returned with their wine, after pouring them both a glass she stood there ready to take their order._

They both decided to start with the Mushroom Caps stuffed with Crab and Shrimp appetizers then soup along with a salad. Tom decided to have the Blackened Shrimp with a medium well done sirloin steak with grilled asparagus and roasted seasoned potatoes, Christina decided on the same thing but with a well done sirloin Jamaican rice and sautéed spinach. After taking their order Jennifer disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Christina sat there for a second as she noticed Tom looking more like staring at her as she picked up her glass and took a sip of wine she glanced around the room pretending not to notice it and Tom sat there studying her every movement like he was studying for a test with a smile on his face just thinking to himself that she was the whole package she was beautiful more like drop dead gorgeous she was exceptional at her Job (hot headed at times) he laughed at the thought but he could handle it, a good mother, and he was pretty sure she was a damn good cook the sex was mind-blowing, and best of all she could hold up her end of a mentally stimulating conversation. "What? She asked with a smile as she looked back over at him, "Why are you staring at me?" she said as put the glass back down on the table. "Nothing, I just love looking at you that's all." he told her as he pick up his glass taking a sip of wine, "do I make you nervous when I do that?"

"Yes a little." she admitted.

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention I just think you're beautiful and I really enjoy our time together."

"So do I Tom."

"I hope that we can do this more Christina."

"me too." she told him with another smile as she picked up her glass taking another sip and thinking to herself how amazing he was, he was funny, thoughtful, caring, loving, gorgeous as HELL and the sex was way past mind-blowing and he could hold up his end of a stimulating conversation. As they sat there talking and looking back at each other Jennifer returned with their food. "_One_ _Blackened Shrimp with a medium well done sirloin grilled asparagus and roasted seasoned potatoes." The young lady said as she sat the plate down in front of Tom. _

"Thank you." Tom said with a smile.

"_And one Blackened Shrimp with a well done sirloin Jamaican rice and sautéed spinach."_

"Thank you." Christina said with a smile as she sat the plate down in front of her.

"_Can I get you anything else?" the young lady asked._

Tom looked over at Christina just to make sure everything was okay she smiled and picked up her knife and fork. "No I think where good thank you."

"_Okay if you need anything just let me know." the young lady said just before walking off and disappearing into the back._

They sat there enjoying their meal and a wonderful conversation for the next hour and a half they ended the meal with a little dessert that they shared and for the next twenty minutes they would just sit there talking and staring into each others eyes, as Jennifer finally returned to the table. _"Can I get you anything else?" she asked. _Tom looked over at Christina then up at the young lady and shook his head with a smile "No, Thank you. Just the check please." Tom told her as she nodded her head then took out the check and placed it on the table before disappearing once again. Tom immediately reached for the folder and looked over the bill before reaching into his pocket grabbing his wallet and taking out a credit card placing it in the folder with the check and placing it onto the table, and a few minutes later Jennifer returned and pick up the folder.

"So what do you feel like doing now?" Christina asked in a smile and a moment later she thought about it and wanted to take the question back, its wasn't that she didn't want to be with him if that's what he wanted it, but it was late and she knew that Camille would be up waiting for her no matter that she told her not too. Tom sat there just smiling at her for a moment and before he could answer the question Jennifer returned to the table and placed his credit card down, she watched him pick it up and place it back into his wallet before making it to his feet and walking behind her to pull out her chair, he took her by the hand as they walked toward the door and headed for the parking lot, as they reached the car he opened the door but just before getting in she turned to him "I had a really nice time Tom thank you." she told him just as she placed her hand softly on his face and kissing him softly on the lips. "Your welcome." Tom said as they ended the kiss, he stood there and watched her get in the car and smiling back at her he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side as he got in and started up the car he turned and looked over at her and placed his hand on her thigh rubbing it gently as he headed out of the parking lot toward the expressway.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times at the clock trying to focus her vision as she felt his hands sliding down her bare back and then wrapping around her waist; she jumped up at realizing what time it was. "Oh damn." she cried out as she sat up on the side of the bed grabbing her clothes. "Are you okay Christina." the voice behind her asked. "No! Tom its 3:30 in the morning I need to get home." she told him as she started to get dressed, and grabbing her cell phone off the side table checking her history to see the three missed calls from Camille, as she stood up and slipped on her skirt she looked over at him "Tom did I drink to much?" she asked with a questionable look on her face, she knew that they had finished a bottle of wine at dinner and she remember standing in his parking lot telling him how much she wanted, needed and would love to stay the night but she really needed to get home or Camille would be worried about her she remember that he said something about coming in for a little while and they sat down on the sofa talking and having another glass of wine, she remembered them going into the bedroom and making love but some of the night was a little foggy. "Christina don't tell me that you don't remember calling Camille and telling her that you where going to stay the night that you thought you had a little to much to drink and you didn't want to drive home."

"But I have missed calls from her." she told him as she sat back down on the bed.

"Sweetheart check the time of them there from when we where at dinner."

"So I guess the sex was that damn good that you made me forget half of the night." she asked laughing as she climb back into bed with him and curled up into his arms.

"Yeah it was and I can show you again if you take those clothes off." he told her as he tilted her head up to him and kissed her.

**To be continued….**


	4. Sweet Nothings 4

"Hey you" Christina smiled as she knocked against the doorframe of his opened office door. "You got a second?"

Tom looked up from the medical report he was reading with a smile. "You know I always have time for you." Tom smiled wide as he watched Christina walk further into the room and closing the door behind her, he sat there thinking that he could lock the door and take her right there.

"Okay playboy can you try and be good?" Christina murmured as she sat on the other side of his desk taking notice of the look on his face and knowing just what he was thinking.

"I can try and be good." Tom said with a devilish smile but that's wasn't what you where telling me last night I thought you liked it when I'm naughty.

"Okay see you're a mess, what am I going to do with you? And you're right I do love it when you're naughty but later maybe if you're good the rest of the day."

"I'll try, but I wont make any promises." he told her as he stood, and walked around to the other side sitting on the edge of his desk in front of her, and the closer he came toward her the more she started to forget why she was there she licked her lips as she looked up at him remembering as previous nights flashed through her mind.

"damn it Tom you made me forget what I came in here for." she told him in a laugh as he pulled her up from her chair and into him, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other at the nape of her neck softly caressing it as he leaned down and stared into her hazel eyes their lips just barely touching as he whispered "let me help you remember." he told her as he covered her mouth with his, he kissed her softly at first then deeper she closed her eyes as his tongue slowly but firmly enter her mouth and their tongues went to war, as they ended the kiss Christina shook her head she could have sworn that she had lost consciousness for a moment or to "whoa!" she said as she exhaled and looked up at him. "So did you remember why you came in here?" he asked with a smile, Christina blinked a few more times and shook her head no. "Sorry babe I tried." he told her as they both started laughing. "Okay I better get out of here so I can clear my head and remember what the hell I came in her for." she told him with a smile as she took him by the hand and walked away slowly letting it go just as slow as she made it over to the door.

It was around three o'clock when Christina was passing the main lobby coming from a meeting she had just finished sending Tom a text asking him if he wanted to do something tonight when she looked up and noticed him standing across the lobby floor, he was standing there with a beautiful tall blonde haired woman dressed in a white pantsuit and if her eyes wasn't deceiving her she had just wrapped her arms around his neck and not even a second later she thought she saw them engage in more then a friendly kiss, Christina blinked a few times in disbelief "are they kissing?" she asked herself, her first thought was to go over there and see what the hell was going on but her blood was boiling at this point and it wouldn't do any good going over and making a scene and it wasn't really her style in a case like this, pissed off wasn't the feeling she was having right now. Christina tried to go about the rest of her day as normal but she wasn't able to get much work done thinking about what she saw, she spent her last two in her office staying out of the way of doctors, nurses and just people in general knowing how she was feeling she didn't wont to take the frustration that she was now feeling out on anyone but him. It was the end of the day and all she wanted now was to go home when she looked up to see him standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hey! I got your text how about a movie tonight?" Tom asked as he walked into her office and seeing her greatening her things to head home.

"That was hours ago."

"I know I'm sorry, I've been a little busy."

"I just bet you have."

"Sorry?"

"I'm not in the mood for a movie, and don't you need to get ready to leave for that conference." she replied as she continued what she was doing.

"I don't need to pack until Sunday. Okay what the hell did I do now Christina?" he asked as he turned and closed her office door after noticing the pissed look on her face and the tone in her voice to match.

"Why don't you tell me Tom?" she asked now looking up at him.

"Tell you what? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not a mind reader Christina; just tell me what the hell I did, or what you think I did." he asked her as he stood there wondering what the hell was going on in that thick ass head of hers.

Christina stood there looking at him in disbelief shaking her head he really was standing there acting like he didn't know what was going on. "Who was the woman in the lobby Tom?"

Tom stood there with a shocked look on his face not knowing what to say "you saw me in the lobby?"

"You damn right I saw you, so who was she?" Christina demanded to know now more pissed off then before at his statement and Tom just stood there. "Oh so now you're having a memory laps do you need a cat-scan a MRI or something and do I look like a damn fool to you?" she asked now standing there with her hands on her hips.

"No! Christina you don't?"

"So why are you playing me for a one?"

"I'm not playing you for one."

"Sure your not, and you still haven't told me who the hell she is; the question isn't that hard to answer Tom or is it?" Christina said as she stood there waiting for him to answer. Tom stood there staring back at her this was something that he wanted to talk to her about on his terms, but her seeing it go down was something totally different he knew if he had lowered his head that she would think that he had did something wrong but how was he going to tell her that the woman in the lobby was his ex-wife she had just showed up out of no where it had been years on top of years since the last time he saw her and one minute they where standing there talking and the next she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, and no matter how he said it now she wasn't going to like it. Tom took a deep breath but before he could get it out,

"You know what the Hell with this, the Hell with you." Christina said as she grabbed her coat and keys off the desk.

"It was Rachael."

"Rachael," Christian chuckled she put one hand flat on the desk while the other rested on her hip as she leaned in making sure she heard him right. "Rachael?" Christina repeated now looking at him with more then confusion in her eyes. "Are you talking about Rachael your ex-wife?" Tom stood there with a blank look on his face shaking his head, "Yes." Tom replied with a little more then fear in his eyes and voice now, he knew that she was way passed pissed as hell and no matter what he said or did she wasn't going be okay with this at all.

"You're kidding me right; please tell me you're kidding, Oh My God! Are you sleeping with her?" Christina asked him as she stood there now with her hands folded across her chest yelling at him.

"NO! Christina of course I'm not you're the only one I'm sleeping with." he yelled back. "I can't even believe you asked me that."

"It's a valid question after seeing you kissing her in the lobby; you know what I can't even deal with this right now." Christina said shaking her head.

"We have to deal with this Christina, just let me tell you what happened, let me tell you why she's here." he told her as he grabbed her arm.

"I don't give a damn why she here, and let go of me."

"Christina please just let me explain and I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

"what ever Tom, I am so stupid, I'm a damn idiot for ever getting involved with you for thinking that this would work, I knew that one of us was going to get hurt." she told him as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Christina wait! please." he called out as he chased her down the hall. "Would you please stop and talk to me it's not what you think."

"I don't care, I don't want to talk to you Tom, can't you understand that, we have nothing to talk about." she told him as she kept walking toward the ER. She passed Bobbie giving her a call me later look and headed out the door with him right behind her. As she made it over to her car she wasn't quick enough, before she could get the door open he jumped in front of her and stood there.

"Christina we need to talk about this, 'NO' where going to talk about this."

"No! We don't, MOVE."

"Christina you're over reacting and I'm not moving until we talk about this."

"Of course you would think that, you're a damn man."

"How in the hell am I supposed to explain to you what happened if you don't let me?"

"Oh so now I'm the one in the wrong? You where the one kissing on another woman, NOW MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." she screamed at him.

"Christina I told you I didn't kiss her."

"Okay fine you didn't kiss her."

"You don't even believe me do you?"

Christina stood there and took a few deep breathes and in a clam voice.

"Tom please; please if you care about me, if you love me just leave me alone right now." she said as she stood there with her hand on the car door handle waiting for him to move out of the way so she could get in. "please just let me go." she asked him with a cry in her voice as her eyes started to fill with tears she was doing her best to hold them back, she didn't want him to see how hurt she really was.

"Christina I do love you."

"Then please just move out of the way and let me go." she told him as she looked over at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Christina." he told her as he stepped away from the car letting her get in but all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and hold her take away her pain but he was the cause of that pain.

"Me too." she told him as she got in the car backing out of the parking space she drove off leaving him standing there to watch her.

Tom stood in the parking lot just watching her drive off before walking over to his car and getting in he decided to take the long way home he needed time to think, this thing with Christina was eating at him he knew that he had did nothing wrong but Christina stubbornness not to listen and her being so damn unreasonable at times made the situation worse.

Christina was glad to finally be home, she sat in the driveway just going over all of it again in her mind maybe she was over reacting she really didn't give him a chance to explain what happened, as she sat there with tears falling down her face she wasn't sure of a lot of things at this point but she was sure that she loved him and all she wanted was to be in his arms but the thought of him standing there kissing his ex-wife kept playing over and over in her mind. Christina sighed out again and leaned her head back into the headrest "God why is this happening?" she asked as she sat there before wiping the tears from her eyes right now all she wanted was to take a hot bath, curl up in bed and pull the covers over her head. As Christina entered the house all she could hear was the music playing and Camille on the phone in the back ground laughing, "hey Camille, I'm home!" she yelled out to her as she kicked off her shoes sat her bag down tossing her keys into the dish on the side table before she walked over and turned the music down, and a second later Camille emerged from her bedroom.

"Oh hey! Mom your home?" Camille said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "That I am how was school?" she asked as the both of them took a seat on the sofa.

"School." Camille said with a little bit of a smirk on her face. "So I guess we're having another one of our monosyllabic nights and Camille nodded her head in agreement.

"Work?" Camille asked seeing that her mother was more then tired.

"Long." Christina replied.

"Sorry." Camille said.

"Thanks." Christina said with a smile.

"Tom?" Camille asked.

"No." Christina replied with a little anger in her voice.

"Marcus" Camille said wanting to go out and laughing at breaking their game with a 2 syllable word.

Christina smiled and continued, "When?" she asked wanting to know what time.

"Hour" Camille replied.

"Where?" Christina asked wanting to know where they were going.

"Show." Camille said with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." Christina smiled.

"Thanks" Camille smiled back.

"Welcome." Christina said and the two started laughing now that Christina had did the same thing as Camille herself as she stood up and headed for her bedroom. "Curfew." Christina said reminding her not to miss it.

"Wont." Camille reassured her, yelling back as she headed toward her room.

"Sweet." Christina said and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her, she stood there for a few minute resting her body against the door Christina took a deep breath before grabbing a few things and heading into the bathroom, she started the shower and stood there for a few minutes waiting for the water to heat up when it all came rushing back, "come on Christina get a grip" she muttered to herself as she undressed grab a clean washcloth and stepped in, as she let the hot water cascade across her body she closed her eyes hoping that it would give her a little bit of clarity about the situation but the only thing she could do was start crying again.

"Damn it! Why is she like this?" Tom asked himself as he pulled into his parking lot he was angry with himself that it happened and angry with Rachael that she showed up out of no where after all these years and pulled something like this but that was the type of person she was she didn't have a problem causing conflict in his life she was really good at the when they where married. "Damn it i should have known, I should have seen it coming after she asked if i was seeing someone." he said to himself as he sighed and leaned back into the headrest of the car. Tom sat there for a few more minutes before getting out of the car as he walked into the house he pulled out his cell and called her again for the forth time knowing that she wasn't going to answer he tried, and after the fifth ring he left yet another message and hung up he walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer his first thought was to get drunk but what good would that do he thought but give him a hangover and he still would have to deal with the situation with Christina. Tom took the beer and headed over to the sofa where he grab the remote off the table and a second later he looked up at hearing the knock at the door, Tom made it to his feet, and opened the door. "Hey Steve what are you doing here?" Tom asked as he turned around and walked back over to the sofa.

"I came to check on you mate." Steve told him as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm okay; did Bobbie send you over here?" Tom asked as he took another drink of the beer he was holding.

"In a way, so what's bloody going on with you and Christina now?" Steve asked as he walked over and grabbing a beer from the frig.

Tom sat there for a second running his hands across his face, "my ex-wife showed up at the hospital today."

"What? How in the hell did she find out where you were?"

"That's the same question I asked her, along with what the hell she wanted."

"So what did she want?"

"Just to tell me that her mom had died."

"Sorry to hear that mate."

"Yeah me too I was fond of her mother, and then she asked me was I seeing some one."

"And you told her that you were seeing Christina?"

"Yeah that's when she decided to kiss me, what I didn't know was Christina was passing the main lobby when she did it I pushed her away, but you know Christina."

"Yeah I do, so what are you going to do about all of this?"

"Hell I been trying to talk to her I've been calling her she wont talk to me, how in the hell am I suppose to explain what happened."

"She's hurting right now she just needs a day or two."

"you know there is only so much a man can take and Christina has this way of pushing me to my limits, I could understand it if I had did something wrong, I didn't ask Rachael to come here or did I encourager her."

"I know that Tom but you know women they see and hear what they won't, and I think what's bothering her the most is that it was your ex."

"Damn! What the hell am I suppose to do."

"The only thing you can do let her clam down and then try and explain what happen because you know she not trying to hear it while she pissed off."

"Yeah I guess your right about that."

"just let her cool off."

"knowing Christina that may take more then days."

"I think its going to be okay way sooner then you think."

"why do you have some kind of inside track?"

"I'm not saying that." Steve said smiling back at him.

"yeah okay." Tom said as he let out a laugh.

"Well mate I better get going I'm meeting Bobbie for a late dinner."

"Thanks for stopping by tell Bobbie thanks too."

"I will." Steve said as he got up and walked toward the door.

"you guys have a good night." Tom told him as Steve walked out the door and closing it behind him.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Camille asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine Camille; I'll be out in a second." Christina replied as she turned off the water that was now ice cold.

"Are you sure, you've been in there a really long time and Bobbie's here." Camille said from the other side of the door.

"What?" Christina asked as she stepped out of the tub and slipping on a bath rob as she opened the door.

"I said Bobbie's her, she been here like ten minutes waiting on you."

"Camille I just got in the shower I wasn't in there that long."

"Mom you've in the shower for like an hour." Camille told her with a curious look on her face.

"Have I?" Christina said with confusion in her face and voice as she walked over to her dresser. "Can you tell Bobbie I'll be right out and I thought you where going to the movies?"

"I am Marcus will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay well let me get some clothes on and I'll be right out." she told her as Camille left the room closing the door behind her. Christina stood there shaking her head she hadn't realized that she had zoned out this thing with Tom was really messing with her head. After getting dressed Christina made it into the living room where Bobbie was talking to Camille.

"Hey you I didn't know you where coming by tonight." Christina said as she came from the back.

"Well I…." she started to say as she glanced back over at Camille. "I just thought we could talk." Bobbie said as they all look up at the ringing doorbell.

"I'll get it." Camille said as she stood up from the chair.

"You should it's for you." Christina said as she smiled and took a seat on the other end of the sofa folding one leg on it and the other one firm on the floor.

"Okay mom I'm leaving." Camille said as her and Marcus stood by the door as she put on her coat.

"Hey Marcus, how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm good Christina, hey Bobbie."

"Hey Marcus."

"Okay you two have a nice time Camille don't forget about curfew."

"I won't mom, see you guy's later." she told them as she and Marcus walked out the door.

"Ok now that the children are going, what the hell is going on with you and Tom?" Bobbie turned around and asked her in a firm voice.

"It's a mess Bobbie, his ex-wife is here for some reason or another."

"Excuse me his what? Wakefield was married before?"

"Yeah, I never told you that?"

"Ah, no you didn't, I think I would have remembered you telling me that."

"Well he was, her name is Rachael and this afternoon I saw them kissing in the lobby."

"Was he kissing her or was she kissing him."

"What difference does that make?"

"Come on Christina you know it does, you know Tom would never do anything to hurt you."

"Bobbie he's a man they don't always think with the right head." she told her as they both started laughing.

"That's true, but did you give him a chance to explain what was going on or did you just fly off the handle?"

"There nothing to explain."

"So I take that as a No! Come on Christina you have to hear his side of it."

"Why?" Christina said smiling and rolling her eyes she knew that Bobbie was right she really didn't give him a chance to explain.

"Because you have to."

"Fine, I will but not anytime soon, I'm just a little to pissed and cried out to hear anything he has to say right now but I promise you I will hear him out." she told her as she stood up, "how about a glass of wine?"

"I would sweetie but I better get going I'm meeting Steve for a late dinner I just wanted to stop by and see if you where all right."

"I'm good; I'm just going to head to bed."

"What you need to do is call Tom."

"Bobbie I cant not tonight."

"Christina just promise me that you'll talk to him before he leave for the conference?"

"Bobbie I…"

"You what?"

"I'm not sure I can promise you that." Christina told her as she lowered her head.

"Okay will you promise me that you'll try not to let him leave with out talking to him first?"

"Fine, because I see your not going to let me rest until I do."

"Your right about that." Bobbie said with a smile. "Okay I better get going call me if you need me."

"I will," she told her as they both walked to the front door. "Hey Bobbie?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Bobbie placed her hand on Christina shoulder and smiled "you're my girl, now get some rest and call me tomorrow."

"I will, tell Steve I said hi and have a nice time." she told her as she watched her get in the car. Christina stood at the door waving as Bobbie pulled out of the driveway she took a deep breath and closed the door.

Tom was laying in bed tossing and turning knowing that sleep wasn't going to come easy all he wanted was to talk to her hear her voice even if it was angry at him, he rolled over onto his said and looked at his cell phone sitting on the night stand and wondering to himself should he try one more time to get through to her he grab the cell and hit redial, he sat up in bed as the phone started ringing, "Christina please pick up" he muttered to himself as the third ring ended and it went to voice mail yet again.

Christina laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling trying to avoided the thoughts of what would happen when she closed her eyes now that she was all alone she couldn't help but think about it as the scenes played back in her head like a really bad movie, she wasn't sure which bothered her more the thought of him kissing okay being kissed by another woman or seeing him with his ex-wife. She turned her head and looked over at the ringing cell phone sitting on the night stand she had been avoiding his calls all night, "oh god Tom stop please." she sighed "you're the reason I cant get this out of my head." she said to herself as she picked up the phone to see yet another missed call and voice mail from him.

Tom closed the phone and sat it back on the night stand after leaving yet another message he closed his eyes and just laid there doing his best to try and fall asleep he was happy that he didn't have to go into work the next morning knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"okay I did promise Bobbie that I would let him explain but…." she stopped herself as she opened the phone and hit the talk button to get the last number that called she hit talk again and as the phone started to ring she hung up before he could answer.

Tom turned his head as he heard the phone ring once, he grabbed it off the night stand hoping that it was her but the caller didn't let it ring long enough for the caller ID to catch the number.

She opened the phone again and sent him a text that said. (Tom I'm fine I just need some time I promise u that we'll talk I'm not sure that it will happen before u leave but we will and just know I love u.) She hit the send and closed the phone.

Tom sat there with the phone in his hands wondering if it was her when it started beeping he was getting a text as he flipped it open he noticed as it started to scroll across the screen that it was from Christina telling him that she was fine they would talk and she loved him.

Christina laid there hoping that he would leave it at that she placed the phone back on the night stand turned to her side closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless night.

Tom closed the phone and sat it back on the night stand he scooted back down and pulled the covers up he closed his eyes and smiled remembering the last words she typed he laid there hoping that sleep would come a little easier knowing that she was a little calmer and was willing to talk.

It had been a long day, more like the longest week of her life she hadn't seen or talked to him in almost a week, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, but she missed him more then anything and she was going crazy after their fight he had taken off that Sunday for the conference he had called her a few times and left a few voice mails but she couldn't get pass her on stubbornness to talk or listen to them, the week felt like pure hell with out hearing his voice or his laughter the smile on his face. She was standing in her office that Friday when she got a call from Camille asking if she could spend the weekend over Suzanna's, Christina stood there with the phone in her hand trying to think of a good reason other then because I said so to give her why she didn't want her away from home but she couldn't come up with one so she just gave in and said that it was fine. As Christina finished up with yet another day at the hospital she really didn't feel like going home to an empty house she got in her car and just drove it seemed like a dream when she found herself walking along the pier, she didn't remember when she got there parking the car or getting out but there she was listening to the faint sounds of the city, the pier seemed totally deserted at this late hour sending most people home to their friends and families. She sat on a near by bench taking deep breaths and breathing in the salty air into her lungs slowly remembering a few week ago when they had their first official date, she missed him and she knew that it was time to stop this she needed to make things right with him and she needed to do it soon. Christina finally made it home to an empty house, she walked in and closed the door behind her leaning up against it she sighed as she kicked off her shoes dropping her bag to the floor and tossing her keys into the dish on the side table and a second later she turned at the sound of the doorbell going off she reached for the knob and opened the door to see him standing there. "Tom hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him trying not to express to much feeling she was glad to see him but she didn't want to admit that in any form of voice or face expression.

"hey, we need to talk, can I come in?"

"sure can I offer you something to drink." she asked as she crossed the room toward the kitchen and he followed her, she made it into the kitchen and she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet as she turned around he was standing all most in front of her, Christina's eyes widened when she saw him standing so close, she gasped softly as he closed the distance that separated them he looked down and grabbed the two glasses out of her hands and sat them behind her on the counter. Christina stood there her heart started pounding she wasn't sure what he was about to do, she tried to swallow as she shifted on her feet she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "god you smell good," she thought to herself as she opened them slowly to see he was even closer then he was before she stood there trapped between him and the counter she looked down for a second before lifting her eyes to see the hungry gaze in his eyes he leaned in closer bracing his hands on the counter beside her hips and in a all most rough but heavy voice one she had never heard before "I let this go on long enough I'm not doing this any more this ends here and now do you understand me." he told her as their lips barely touched, Christina bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyes again to look at him, "Tom we…" she started when he moved in even closer, "you where about to say?" Tom asked as he stared boldly down at her, she could feel her heartbeat pounding faster through her chest and the excitement building in her body and she knew he wasn't playing she swallowed hard as a shiver worked its way down her body she was just barely able to get the words out of her mouth "yes I understand." she whispered as his lips softly covered hers.

**To be continued….**


	5. Sweet Nothings the conclusion

Christina returned the kiss hungrily she know that she wanted this more then anything but she also knew that they still needed to talk about what happened she was willing to admit that she had over reacting to a point, as she broke the kiss she looked up at him, "Tom I'm so sorry, your right I over reacted I just…" she lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's okay Christina." Tom said trying to reassure her. "No its not I need you to hear me out, its…I was wrong for letting you leave here for not talking to you for avoiding your calls and your text's I thought that not talking or seeing you would make me feel better that it would change what happened, and the anger I was feeling about this whole thing, instead it just proved how much I need you how much I love you and how I cant be without you in my life this last week has been pure hell not hearing your voice." she paused and took a deep breath, "Tom I have never seen myself as a jealous person." she told him as she pushed away from his grip. "but when I saw you with her I swear I saw red I'm still not sure if it was you kissing on, sorry another woman kissing you or the fact that it was your ex-wife kissing you, seeing her hands all over you, all I know is that it hurt like hell it was a kind of hurt that I had never felt before and all I could think was how in the hell could he do this to me."

"Christina don't you know that I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

"Tom you have to see it from my eyes, babe what if it was me that was standing there and Michael hadn't died but we where divorced and you and I where together and years had gone by and you passed the lobby and saw him hugging and kissing all over me?"

"I wouldn't like it at all, but I don't think I would over react to it."

"Really Tom? Your really going to stand there and tell me that you wouldn't had over reacted to seeing him touching me a man that I slept with? And when you asked me what was going on and I had stood there and acted like I didn't know what you where talking about like you did, you wouldn't have been more then pissed at me?"

"Christina I didn't stand there and act like I didn't know what you where talking about babe at the time you first asked me I didn't know what the hell you where talking about."

"Okay!" Christina sad in disbelief as she licked her lips and folded her arms across her chest and shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You want me to tell you what made you seem so damn guilty Tom?"

"Christina I'm not guilty of anything but please tell me what it was." Tom asked as he followed her out of the room and watched as she paced back and forth across the floor.

"it was when you said you saw me in the lobby, of all things you could have came out of your mouth with you said the most guiltiest thing and then you just stood there I had to ask you twice who she was."

"okay I can see how that sounded guilty and I'm sorry but Christina please believe me there is nothing going on with me and her she just came to tell me that her mom had died, I was really fond of her mother that's all it was."

"If that's all it was why was she kissing and hugging you like that? Why in the hell couldn't she just call you on the phone and tell you that? Why did she have to come to the hospital?"

"I asked why she just didn't call she said she wanted to see me see how I was doing, Christina she took be by surprise she asked me was I seeing some one and the minute I told her yes she was all over me out of no where she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me I pushed her a way and asked her what the hell did she think she was doing other then putting her out of the hospital there was nothing else I could do."

"Where you going to tell me Tom."

"Of course I was Christina I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"Tom I don't want anyone or anything coming between us."

"Chris do you think I do? Christina I love you, God how I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you but you can't just stop talking to me do you know how much that hurt?"

"Yes babe I do and I'm sorry Tom I love you."

"babe where going to have problems but we have to talk them out because this is the first and last time this happens and the only reason it went on for as long as did is because I wasn't here to stop it sooner giving you a day or two to calm down, come to your senses or what ever is one thing more then that no, I don't think I can survive losing you but don't ever put me through that again." he commanded in a all most hoarse voice. "Do you understand me?" Christina shook her head as she took his face into her hands and held it she stood on her tip toes and lifted her lips toward his. "Never again." she whispered as she kissed him softly with the promise of love for a lifetime.


End file.
